


At first sight

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Series: Cold Wind [8]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, also minor character death, there's a knifeplay sex dream in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Wrench saw Numbers, it was through a sniper's scope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first sight

The first time Wrench saw Numbers, it was through a sniper's scope. He had been stalking an investment banker in Aberdeen for three days, and now that he was finally ready to take the shot, some bearded asshole in a suit had snuck up and chloroformed him, shoving him into the trunk of his car. Wrench knew now was his opportunity, he could blow this bearded prick's brains out, get to the car, and kill the banker with no fuss whatsoever. But he didn't. He was impressed by how quickly the small man had rushed up behind the mark and almost effortlessly caught his unconscious body as it was falling and drug it to the trunk.

Wrench seethed on the warehouse rooftop. All that work gone to waste, and now he wasn't going to get paid. It was all his own fault, he should have killed the competition when he had the chance. He climbed down from the roof as quickly as he could, grabbing the side rails of the ladder and sliding down. He had no sooner climbed into his car when he saw the bearded man's black Lincoln drive through the alley in front of him. Wrench followed at a respectable distance, and when the man ahead of him parked he parked in an alley and hid out of sight, watching as the small man pulled out and unfolded a wheelchair and proceeded to duct tape the unconscious man to it. Wrench found himself fascinated with the bearded man. In Wrench's experience, people who killed or kidnapped on a regular basis were usually the dirty, redneck, trucker types. This guy, who he could tell by his skill was clearly used to this kind of work, wore a suit and had his hair done neatly. He looked like he'd walked straight out of a movie.

He watched the man in the suit push the chair and unconscious banker into an abandoned building, and quickly ran to climb the building next to it. He squinted through his scope, trying to see through the dingy windows. He watched as the small man in the suit and scarf wafted ammonia under the unconscious man's nose, startling him awake. Wrench could take the shot at any time now, but he was too enthralled with watching the kidnapper work. His smile was the kind that set people at edge instead of at ease, and he used it skillfully, striking obvious fear into the man seated before him. His demeanor was calm, collected, and utterly professional. Wrench was in awe. He had fallen into this work almost by accident, learning as he went, but this man seemed to have been training for it all his life.

Wrench watched as the bearded man put his face less than an inch from the other man's face, saying something that had the seated man visibly trembling. Clear liquid spilled onto the floor, and Wrench realized that this guy had made someone piss themselves without brandishing a weapon. This dude was an artist, and Wrench resolved to try to find a way to collect on the banker without shooting him.

Wrench took his eye from the scope for only a moment to scan and make sure the coast was still clear, and by the time he had returned to watch the man work the banker's face already had a long, bloody slash on it and the man was wiping a bloody penknife. He wore a sadistic smile, and started walking in circles around the seated man, occasionally rushing up behind the banker to whisper in his ear, startling the old man each time. Wrench would have paid good money to know what was being said. He was learning so much already, like a secret apprentice. Just by watching this encounter alone, he knew any jobs he took in the future would go smoother if he adopted some of these techniques. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, something like pride but a little different. Respect. He respected the hell out of this bearded man, and was determined to do whatever it took to learn from him.

The bearded man was still circling and pacing, twiddling with his blade, murderous smile still on his face. He walked over to a leather medical bag and pulled out a plastic garbage bag, quickly throwing it over the bankers head and holding it closed around the man's neck. Wrench watched as the man tried to struggle, rocking the wheelchair back and forth a bit, but after a few minutes, he became very, very still. The bearded man cut the duct tape off and pulled off the plastic bag, burning both in a nearby garbage can. He closed the corpse's eyes, and placed a plaid lap blanket over the legs of the corpse. Wrench could not begin to imagine why he would do that. He watched the bearded man put on dark sunglasses and push the man in the wheelchair out to his car. A young woman approached him from out of a nearby alley, and the man put a finger to his lips, and pointed to the man in the chair. Wrench was incredulous. He was trying to pass off the old man's corpse as sleeping! The bearded man gave a charming smile, and the young woman left without fuss. He got the corpse in the passenger seat of the car, buckling his seat belt, and Wrench knew it was time to move again. He quickly (and he hoped quietly) got back in his car, and waited until he saw the black Lincoln pass where he was parked before starting to follow him out to the woods.

After an hour of driving into the woods, he saw the car he was tailing pull over. Wrench passed him, and found a good place to hide his car while he trudged out into the trees. The lake was just ahead of him, but Wrench stayed in the treeline, watching the black car to see what happened next. The smaller man pulled an auger out of the back seat, trudged out to the middle of the lake, and began drilling into the ice. Wrench furrowed his brow. What was he up to now? When the hole was completed, the man drug the auger back to the car, and pulled the corpse unceremoniously from the passenger's seat. The bearded man drug the body to the hole and shoved it in, standing over the hole, staring into it. Wrench pulled out his pocket binoculars to get a closer look at the man. He had a handsome face, with fierce dark eyes, and his hair was gelled back. Wrench felt a little twinge in his chest, and mentally chastised himself for developing a crush on someone who stole his hit. The man looked at his watch, then he turned around and headed back to the car.

Wrench was in awe of everything he had seen this man do. He made him realize that what they did could be more than just brute strength and the element of surprise, there could be finesse, art to it. Knowing that made him more excited about his work, and he was eager to take on another hit as soon as possible so he could deploy all the strategy and tactics he had learned. He rushed back to his car, and tried to find the black Lincoln, but it had disappeared. The bearded man had slipped away, and Wrench had no idea where he had gone. Feeling disappointed and frustrated with himself, he headed back to his motel to console himself with cold pizza from the night before.

That night, Wrench's dreams took a turn for the strange. He was in his room, and the bearded man was seated on the foot of his bed, smiling at him the same way he'd smiled at the banker. He crawled on the mattress towards Wrench, never breaking eye contact with those dark impenetrable eyes. The bearded man pulled the bloody knife from his pocket, and began twirling it between his fingers before suddenly using it to cut Wrench's pants off. He gripped Wrench's cock with one hand, and held the knife to Wrench's throat with the other. He began to pump Wrench's dick, and Wrench began to writhe under his touch, earning a few slashes on the chest from the bearded, unblinking man. Blood trickled down Wrench's chest and belly, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for the smiling man to like him, train him, but most importantly, make him cum. The bearded man bowed his head and began sucking Wrench's cock, moving his tongue and taking it all in just exactly how Wrench liked it. A tightness in his belly began to intensify with every second that passed. The bearded man began carving into Wrench's thigh with his blade. Shapes of stars, butterflies, mountains, and wheelchairs were etched into his skin, gushing with blood. On his groin, right above the cock he was so busy sucking, he carved the word 'MINE'. Wrench couldn't hold off anymore, and shot his hot, salty cum into the man's face, arching his back and digging his fingers into the mattress. The bearded man sat back up, cum dripping from his beard, still smiling. He leaned forward, and grabbed a pipe wrench that had been sitting on the nightstand. With a flirtatious wink, he bashed Wrench's skull in.

Wrench woke with a start, completely covered in sweat. He looked down on his lap, and realized he'd cum in his sleep. He shot out of bed and plodded into the bathroom to clean up, going over the dream in his mind, barking out a laugh at the irony of his dream death. He leaned against the sink and sighed. He'd lost the man in the black Lincoln, and wondered sadly if he'd ever be able to find him again.

Four months later, as Wrench prepared to shoot a CPA in the skull, he saw that familiar black Lincoln with the same bearded man in the drivers seat watching the same building. He'd been looking for this man ever since Aberdeen, and knew if he stole this kill from him that the bearded man would come for him. Wrench smiled to himself, and strode across the street to not only collect on the accountant, but bring his unknowing mentor to him.


End file.
